


Crash and Burn

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, POV Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: A surprise attack makes Poe miss his first date with Rey. He finds he definitely needs to make it up to her.Damerey Week Day 3: First Kiss





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I did the fluff *gasp* but of course there’s still angst because I’m me.

So he might have crashed. Again. It wasn’t exactly something new, but the getting left behind was. He understood why, they’d been completely ambushed. Someone had to have sold them out or it was truly the worst coincidence ever. They had stopped for supplies before jumping to their new base only to find a whole fleet of First Order ships waiting for them. And that had lead to the fight and the getting shot down. So he’d pulled himself out of the X-wing and gotten far enough away before it exploded. Barely. So everyone most likely thought he was dead. He was never going to hear the end of this. 

It took about a week to get to the new base, they’d been evacuating when everything had gone to hell. At least he knew the final destination or he would’ve had no choice but to go home and try and find another way to contact the Resistance. He was pretty sure he owed Maz every credit he would earn in his life (and possibly all the credits his non existent children would earn) but he had a ship. It was a clunker but it would get him to base. 

Seeing the familiar array of ships as he started landing had finally made the rock that had been sitting in his stomach disappear for the first time in a week. He had partially expected them to have abandoned the original plan and head somewhere else but the Falcon was here so he had to be in the right place. They had contacted his ship when he hit atmo, so he wouldn’t have to worry about getting shot down (again). 

He smiled when he left the junker, Finn was waiting. He was pulled into a hug, Finn shaking his head. “Late as usual,” he laughed. “You really need to stop this pretending to be dead thing you do.”

He laughed back. “I crash a lot, you should get used to it,” he replied. 

“Come on Poe,” Finn said as they walked into the base. “The General wants to yell at you.”

So he was lead through their new home, smiling at the familiar (and shocked) faces as he went. Leia did yell, but he managed to not get slapped his time. Or demoted. They had their debrief and he was sent on his way, he’d barely eaten in days. The mess hall was crowded, people coming up to him repeatedly. It was the slowest meal of his life, needing to stop constantly as person after person came up to talk, hug or mock. He was more than happy to accept the attention, he wasn’t exactly meant for solitude. The last few days had been more than enough for him. By the end of the meal he felt like he’d spoken to most of the personnel on base. But the one person he wanted to see most was suspiciously absent. 

Rey never skipped meals but he hadn’t seen her at all. He was tempted to ask if she had been sent on a mission but the continuous interruptions didn’t give him a chance. He finally finished his meal, wanting nothing more than to hit the fresher and sleep but he made a quick detour (after begging for directions) to her quarters to see if she was there. He knocked a few times but his luck hadn’t seemed to improve so he gave up for now, walking to his own. 

He had thought they had an understanding, they’d been dancing around each other for a year. But before everything had gone wrong, before the crash, he had finally managed to ask her out. Her entire face had lit up, she’d definitely agreed and he though that part was over. She was the first person he wanted to see, a good part of the reason he had done everything he could to get back so fast. So not seeing her, even hearing about her was beyond disappointing. Finn had just said she’d been distant, everyone’s emotions getting to her. 

He woke up earlier than everyone else, his body not adjusted to their new home’s cycle but there were always people awake on base, the First Order didn’t sleep so why should they? He headed for the mess, caf was going to be essential today. He was just going to grab a cup when he saw her, sitting by herself at a far table. He skipped the drink, seeing her was more important. He walked to the table, smile on his face. She was completely absorbed in something, he might actually surprise her for once. 

He managed to get behind her, covering her eyes with hands. “Guess who?” he teased. 

Her fork dropped from her hand before she whipped around. Her face showed nothing but shock. “Surprise?” he said uneasily. 

He had to back away in a hurry or risk getting hit with her chair. She pushed it out suddenly, rising and leaving the room. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up, she had just walked away. He looked up towards the door, just catching her turning left. So he did the only thing he could do, he sprinted after her. She was barely in sight, catching her making a right. He yelled her name but she didn’t stop. It took another minute to reach her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He dropped it immediately after. She had finally stopped but it was the tension he felt that made him let go. 

She wouldn’t turn around, head down, still ignoring him. “Rey, what’s wrong?” he asked hesitantly. 

She didn’t seem inclined to answer, silent far longer than normal. “Just get it over with,” she said, speaking barely over a whisper. 

“I’d love to but I need to catch my breath a little,” he replied, trying to lighten the mood. “I wasn’t expecting to have to chase you though the base.”

She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. He’d never seen her cry before, the surprise making him momentarily speechless. “What ... what’s wrong?” he finally managed to ask. 

“I know it was my fault, so just yell at me already,” she replied harshly. “I was supposed to be your wingman and I know I screwed up and you almost died. We did think you died for kriff’s sake!”

He took a small step closer. “I’m not dead Rey, I’m right here,” he said reassuringly. “We were ambushed, that’s not your fault. And unless you were the one who hit my engine, I’m the one who screwed up.”

“But I was supposed to protect you!” she exclaimed. “We just left you! I don’t know why you don’t hate me!”

“Rey, getting shot at is all part of being a pilot. Sometimes our luck just runs out and we get hit,” he explained. “I survived the crash, and got out. You guys were right to leave, getting everyone else killed looking for me wouldn’t have solved anything. What matters is I’m here and I’m okay.”

She still didn’t look convinced, staring at him warily. “I’m not mad, I swear,” he said with a small grin. “I did everything I could to get back in time for our date and still missed it. If anyone should be mad, it’s you. I kinda stood you up.”

She gave a watery laugh. “Coming back from the dead for a date?” she said thoughtfully. “I should be flattered.”

“You should be,” he replied, relaxing slightly. “How many guys have pulled that one off?”

“Only you Poe,” she answered laughing. 

“Does that mean I get another shot?” he asked nervously. 

Her face fell. “Please don’t say shot right now,” she whispered. 

He felt like an idiot, pulling her in for a hug. She relaxed almost instantly, leaning in closer. They stayed there for a moment before the real world decided to interrupt. People were waking up and heading towards the mess hall. Most of them staring openly. He released Rey reluctantly, taking her hand. 

“I don’t know where anything is, you know a better spot?” he asked. 

She gave a nod, leading him back towards where the officers quarters were. She stopped at a familiar door, keying in a code. He’d been right last night, it must be hers, little things he’d seen from her former room on display. She dropped his hand turning to look at him shyly. 

“So if you don’t know where anything is, how are you going to take me out on a date Commander?” she asked teasingly. 

He knew he was grinning. “Well, I’ll need a couple of days to get used to the place but I’m sure I can think of something,” he replied. “I still have to find out where my stuff went, all I’ve got right now is what I’m wearing. And I borrowed it back from Finn. If we’re going to go out, I want to wear something a little nicer than this.”

“I don’t care what you wear or what we do, I just wanted to spend some time alone with you,” she said, turning a deep shade of pink. 

“We’re alone right now,” he teased. “I wouldn’t call this much of a date. And I usually don’t go inside my date’s room the first one either. Maybe a kiss but ...”

He trailed off suddenly at the look on her face. Her eyes were wide, the fading pink returning with a vengeance. “Well if you think about it, since we met up today there was a meal and talking. That could almost be considered a date,” he mused. “And I did walk you to your door.”

She bite her lip. “So this is the part where we kiss if it was a good date right?” she asked hesitantly. “That’s what Rose and Kay said anyways.”

“Sometimes,” he said stepping closer to her. “Guess you need to tell me if you thought it was a good date.”

“Well it’s my first one so definitely my best date,” she replied looking up. 

He gave a groan before leaning in. She closed her eyes, becoming pliant as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He meant for it to just be short, just a taste, but he didn’t want to stop. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping them close. He nibbled on her bottom lip, making her gasp. How was he supposed to ignore that? His tongue slid in, tangling with hers. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, their kiss becoming more frantic. She finally pulled away, breathing heavily, face flushed. 

Her hand moved up, fingers touching her now swollen lips, grin huge. He could feel his own smile, he’d wanted to do that for months. “So,” he said happily. “How about a second date?”

“I’m free tonight,” she replied quickly.


End file.
